1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel variable-width web slitting and winding apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a web slitting and winding apparatus having laterally adjustable slitter modules for slitting one or more webs of varying width, and winding the slit web strip(s) onto a receiving core(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various web slitting and winding machines for winding a plurality of strips slit from a continuous web of paper or the like onto cores.
Representative prior art patents include Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,270; Held, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,085; and Held et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,399.